The goal of these studies is to provide insights into T-cell differentiation and immune responses which would potentially help in the development of improved vaccines against HIV and other diseases. A protein that is involved in the regulation of NF-kB has been identified and characterized and ongoing studies are investigating the function of a protein in the Di-george syndrome locus that interacts with GATA-3.